


into the rain

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anger, Mid-season 3, Other, Other tags to be added, Takeru needs a hug, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world spun and dipped and rose like a roller coaster they would never get used to, never waiting for them, never slowing down...A collection of sad (actually I'm not sure if they classify as sad but they certainly aren't happy), short VRAINS fics.---1.  Sparks:Flame is gone, but Takeru still hears his voice in his head.





	into the rain

**Entry 1:** Sparks

 **Word Count:**  665

 

**\---**

 

"Takeru?  Are you okay?"  

"F-flame?!"  Takeru turned back immediately, engulfed in shock, but felt his heart sink as he realized with a jolt that it was only Yusaku standing in the doorway with a slightly concerned look on his face.  "O-oh.  Um, I'm fine."  He recovered quickly, giving off a forced sheepish giggle before adjusting his glasses.  

Yusaku stared at him, something like suspicion lingering under his gaze but said nothing more about the topic.  "Kusanagi's with Jin today, and besides, it's raining pretty heavily so we're going straight home.  Want me to walk you home or are you okay?"  

"I'm fine, I'll go home alone,"  he answered, feigning a smile.  "See you tomorrow!"  He did a little wave before heading off to the opposite direction, clutching his bag tightly. 

After he exited the school building, he was vaguely aware that he wasn't heading towards his little apartment, but he didn't know where he was going, either.  Part of him wondered why he wanted to walk around in the pouring rain, soaking himself senseless like this, but another bit of him told him to leave it, and just follow whatever his body wanted to do.

Takeru soon found himself standing in the very middle of Den City courtyard.  All around him, a misty fog swirled.  Nobody was here; the stage was empty as a blank slate, the hot dog truck was gone.  He was the only one here. 

"Takeru..."  He suddenly heard.  

"Flame!"  He called, eyes trailing to his Duel Disk.  There was nobody there. 

 _It's like a ghost is talking to me,_ he thought grimly, clutching his shaking right arm tightly with his left hand.  _But Flame said before that ghosts don't exist._

"Flame!"  He cried out suddenly, sinking to his knees with a thud.  

He didn't receive an answer from the one he was looking for.  Only the messy rustling of leaves that sounded as the cold breeze rushed through the courtyard, the fog that swirled around him, trapping him, accompanied by a foolish symphony of rain hitting the ground.  

"Flame, where are you?"  He whimpered in pain.  He wanted to punch someone, go home and beat up those thugs until they begged for mercy.  But he wouldn't give it to them, and he'd watch him suffer and scream as they died.  What was the point anymore?  Flame was gone.  Flame, the one who saved him from hell, who reincarnated him.  Who made him a better person.  He was gone now.  

Takeru wondered where he was now.  Where did A.I programs go after they were deleted?  

He knew, deep inside, that after Flame was erased, he would be gone forever.  There was no afterlife for his friend, the one made from lines of numbers and letters... he knew inside he was all gone now. 

But he didn't want to know that.  He wanted to imagine that Flame was somewhere in an A.I heaven, building a that Ferris wheel he wanted in Cyberse World with his friends, where no human would  _ever_ hurt him. 

 _That's not possible,_ he scolded himself, tugging angrily at the strands of wet hair that clung to the side of his face. 

_It's my fault.  It's because I wasn't strong enough._

_If it weren't for me, Flame still would be alive, enjoying himself._

He took his glasses off to wipe the tears and rain droplets from his face.  They mixed, rendering him unable to tell which came from his anguish and which came from the sky, the clouds.  Takeru stared up into the grey expanse that presented itself above him, supervising the aimlessly drifting clouds.

"Flame..."  He tried again, as patiently as he could.  When no reply was given, he, inundated by overwhelming washes of fury, took his glasses and prepared to throw them to the ground with as much force as he could muster.    

 _Takeru Homura, stop!_ He heard a commanding voice instruct him. 

"F-flame?!"  He dropped his arm to his side; recoiled in shock, eyes widening.     

       

   

     


End file.
